<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deeper by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955264">Deeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Elseworlds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Horniness, Islands, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman × Flash one-shot AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd gotten a tip that someone had been seen off the coast of Malibu carrying construction equipment into the water and disappearing, only to resurface hours later and the tools gone. Why he was given this tip, he didn't know but he was more than happy to investigate. He'd also heard that it was a woman.</p><p>*If its a babe, I'm in serious luck. Been awhile since I've investigated a chick.*</p><p>Flash didn't normally take cases dealing with water and the ocean but this oddity was appealing to him.</p><p>Upon arriving at the place of the mysterious diver sightings, Flash began to search for evidence of this mysterious woman. He searched and searched but found nothing. About to give up and take a quick jog home, he stopped at the sound of a large splash. Turning, he caught glimpse of two long, sexy legs covered in red boots with gold accents disappearing underwater in a huge ripple. The waves from her submersion washed ashore and carried small fish along with them. Resting on a cloud of foam, Flash saw that a long strand of jet black hair had washed ashore as well. He plucked the hair from its white background and rolled it between his fingers.</p><p>*This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?*</p><p>He debated about following the legs, but due to his hatred of swimming, Flash decided to stake out and wait for the diver to reappear from the blue depths of the ocean.</p><p>After an eternity of waiting, listening to the advance and retreat of the waves, he saw a glint rising out of the water. It seemed to be floating in the air until his quick eyes found the curvy outline of a woman rising in the air, leaving a graceful, yet powerful, trail of droplets behind her. The figure descended onto the beach and stood there for awhile, back turned towards Flash's hiding spot.</p><p>*The glinting must have been from the gold circlet in her hair reflecting the moonlight. Is she a princess of some kind? If she is a princess, she's pretty hot! But what is a smokin babe like that doin taking equipment under the beaches of California?*</p><p>Flash observed the woman a little longer before taking in her full figure. She wasn't wearing a diving suit, but a leotard looking outfit that hugged every part of her body and made her ass stand out dramatically. Her legs were long and slightly muscular as the bottom part of her "suit" came between her legs like bikini bottoms. There were no sleeves on the suit and it rose to her mid back, just short of her long, black hair, plastered to her body after rising out of the water. The night was so clear and the moon was so bright that he could see no signs of wrinkles adorning her features like any other person would receive after being in the water so long. Streams of droplets dripped off of her hair and down her back, slowly running over her perfectly shaped ass. She stood with an air of confidence and royalty, looking out over the sea as if she owned it all. She stood like that for five more minutes before turning around. As she pivoted on one of her skin tight red boots, Flash gasped as he gazed upon the front of her body. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen! Her beauty was as fierce as it was dainty and her eyes were glowing blue through the darkness, searching the beach for any signs of life. He dropped his gaze from her face to her shoulders, where her skin was as smooth as the glistening water behind her. More droplets swerved down her broad collarbone and towards her large breasts.</p><p>*HOLY SHIT! She's got the most perfect tits I've ever seen!*</p><p>He started to fantasize about what he could do to her as he stared at her glorious figure. Just as he had thought, her breasts were constricted by her outfit, threatening to pop out if she moved too quick. Her suit came into the shape of a curvy W just above her nipples, prominent under the thin fabric due to the chill of the night air. Her chest must have been the most wet because the water never seemed to stop rolling over her succulent breasts. He lusted for her as he felt himself getting harder by the second. She was skinny but not stick thin like models. He imagined that there wasn't an ounce of fat on her and that it was all pure muscle. The equipment had been enormous and extremely heavy from the look of things.</p><p>*She must have super strength as well as super hotness. There's no way she would have been able to carry that if she were a normal human.*</p><p>The woman started to walk towards the sand dunes and Flash decided to take down the woman and interrogate her.</p><p>*Maybe I can take her down in more ways than one once I'm done asking questions. She's giving me such a boner that I think I'm going to die if I don't fuck her!*</p><p>Flash dashed out from behind the rocks he was using as cover and darted towards the bodacious woman. She must've heard him coming because as soon as he was a few inches away, her arm darted out with reflexes almost as fast as his and caught him in the neck. Flash went flying and landed on his face with a loud "OUF!" He lay in the sand, unable to get a full breath for a few seconds. Her commanding footsteps were moving closer and closer as he attempted to get up. He felt the toe of one of her boots dig under him and flip him over. He gasped again as he started up at her. She was smiling down with a look of dominance and victory that scared Flash. She began to kneel down and observe him when she saw the bulge in his suit.</p><p>"Not a usual hello but it looks as though you are happy to see me."</p><p>She laughed as her full attention was focused on this man's crotch. She smiled again as she straddled him and grazed the throbbing erection with her fingertips. He moaned and she almost laughed again. Whether he moaned out of pleasure or lack of air she couldn't tell but she thought it was sexy either way.</p><p>"What…what are you…..doing out….here?" wheezed Flash as he looked at her fingers trailing his pulsing cock.</p><p>*Please tell me you're not just playing with me! Please fuck me!*</p><p>He wanted to scream that last thought but it seemed weak. Especially for him, considering he was a superhero.</p><p>"What does it matter to you? Besides, I could ask you and your little friend the same thing."</p><p>She winked as she leaned down and ran her tongue along his long length. Flash moaned again and raised his hips, straining for more.</p><p>"Oh no you don't. You can't get up yet!"</p><p>The woman pressed her hips down and kept him in place as she ground down on him for a little while. Flash felt ready to cum but he knew it would be a sign of subjecting to this chick if he gave in to his desires.</p><p>*Keep it together buddy! She's only trying to distract you even though it is the God damn sexiest distraction ever!*</p><p>"If you are so curious as to what I'm doing here, why don't I show you?"</p><p>She grinned wickedly as she very slowly began to rise from him. Her long legs extended as she kept bent over, heels pressed into his chest, her ass raised in the air.</p><p>*Now I can get behind her!*</p><p>Flash thought as he got up quicker than ever before and ran around behind her. He humped Hera few times just for kicks but quickly sped away before she could react.</p><p>"That's a cute trick. Watch mine" she purred as she loosened a lasso at her hip that Flash hadn't noticed before.</p><p>She swung the golden lariet in the air a few times before letting it fly in front of her. Flash ran circles around her and laughed at the idea of a woman catching him, the fastest man alive, with a simple rope toss. Little did he know, the rope was enchanted to capture its intended target despite obstacles such as speed. Flash soon discovered this as he looked behind him and saw the rope edging closer. He changed direction at the speed of thought and roared down the beach, away from the freakishly sexy babe.</p><p>"Keep running! I do love a good chase!"</p><p>Before he could stop and look back, the rope caught one of his feet and tightened, causing him to fall face first into the sand, the second time for him to fall in front of this lady.</p><p>*She must be seriously messing up my game! I'm caught by magical yarn.*</p><p>The woman laughed with a sense of victory again as she pulled her catch closer and closer.</p><p>*Maybe I can move my leg fast enough to wiggle out of this thing! Worth a shot!*</p><p>Flash began to accelerate his molecules to dangerous speeds as he attempted to get free. No matter how fast he moved, the loop around his ankle was as firm as Superman gripping his arm when cautioning Flash against doing another idiotic thing.</p><p>*Who does this sexy ass bitch think she is? Supes would kill me if he saw me like this!*</p><p>When she pulled the last bit of rope towards her, she turned him over again and began to tie him up.</p><p>"I'm not afraid to play rough." She whispered in his ear as she crossed the rope over his ever growing dick and pulled. "I can't wait to show you a few things once we get there."</p><p>"Where the hell are you taking me?" He winced as he felt the effects of the rope tightened all around his body. "I usually prefer the woman to be tied you know?"</p><p>"Such a cocky bastard aren't you? Lets see how you and your cock feel in a few minutes." She grinned wickedly before leading him towards the water. "You aren't of getting wet are you?"</p><p>She gripped his length a little tighter as she saw his expression change from defiance and confusion to lust and fear.</p><p>"What do you think?" He gazed behind her towards the water as she smirked and held the remaining rope in her hands like a leash.</p><p>"Hmmm. I think you need to cool off with a little swim."</p><p>Flash was about to open his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it as they launched into the air. They were flying over the water, away from the shore as they began to angle downwards.</p><p>"Better hold your breath handsome, cuz we're going in."</p><p>Flash managed a quick breath before the water seemed to leap up to engross him in its cold and salty clutches. He couldn't see anything but guessed that his captor knew exactly where they were going. Before they had gone very far, she turned her gaze upon him one more time before giving him a sexy smile and punching him in the gut. The force was enough to knock him out, and he began to slip into unconsciousness.</p><p>OoOoO</p><p>As soon as he tried, volts of electricity surged through him, causing Flash to cry out in pain and cease his escape attempt.<br/>
"Sounds like someone's being naughty" came a voice dripping with lust.<br/>
Flash looked up to find the sexy woman he had attempted to take down earlier, only to be knocked out by a killer right hook to the gut.<br/>
"Where am I? What do you want? Why have you been taking equipment to the bottom of the ocean?"<br/>
"Slow down there big boy! For the fastest man in the world, you seem to do more than run your feet. That mouth of yours won't stop. I wonder what else it can do." The woman grinned as she sauntered over to Flash.<br/>
"Why don't you answer me an then you'll see what I can do?"<br/>
*Man I really hope she wants to fuck me! She gave me such a boner when we first met that just thinking about it makes me hard again!* He could feel his suit start to lift from his crotch area as his cock started to fill and tent his uniform.<br/>
"Getting excited again are we? Why don't we play a little game?" She bent down and licked along the swelling length as she locked eyes with him. "I'll answer one question, you answer one of mine, and I'll continue to entertain your little friend here. Deal?" She smiled again as she lightly ran a fingernail from the base to the tip, causing Flash to release a tiny moan from the back of his throat.<br/>
"I'll take that as a yes then. You first handsome."<br/>
*Oh my God I'm in heaven! Focus Flash focus! Gotta ask questions and complete the mission! But who said I can't have a little fun while I'm interrogating her? She might like my form of questioning and I think her form is very similar to mine*<br/>
Flash began to smile as his first question formed on his lips. "Who are you?"<br/>
"I am Dianna of Themescyra. Princess of the Amazons." She kissed his length with each word, lingering on the words princess and Amazons. "My turn now. How did you know I was bringing equipment down here?"<br/>
"I got a few reports and was asked to look into it. Glad as hell that I did!" His breath came in shorter gasps as she continued he teasing. " Why are you down here? Wherever here is."<br/>
" This is my underwater home. I am here to escape the restricting world of the Amazons but I do not know the world of man, so I decided to build myself a place where my mother, the queen, wouldn't think to look." Her hands were running over his chest, squeezing each muscle and massaging his thighs and getting close to his cock before pulling back and smiling. " Are you fast in anything besides running? It looks like you're pretty fast in filling up." She gave him a wink as she walked her fingers slowly towards his dick.<br/>
"I've been told that before actually. The ladies think I'm pretty quick in the sex department but I like it slow." His voice lowered into a deductive tone, hoping to get the right response out of her.<br/>
"Me too. I like to drag things out, heighten the senses." She blew a steady stream of air onto his length, pulling another moan from his throat as his erection grew even more.<br/>
"I can see that! Oh God! Why leave your home?" He started to pant, which never happened when he ran.<br/>
*What is this woman doing to me?*<br/>
"The Amazons don't appreciate men and they certainly don't appreciate the anatomy of them either. I only learned from Aphrodite when she came to visit my mother sometimes. She taught me everything I know. How am I doing for a woman that's never been around men?" She started to tongue his tip, wetting the area even more as he began to leak.<br/>
"Damn! Pretty...fucking...amazing!" His words were coming out in short puffs, her actions bringing him close to the edge. "Last question! How about you let me out of these things so I can really show you what men are capable of?"<br/>
*Please let me go! I wanna fuck her so bad! It's driving me crazy!*<br/>
"Last answer" She started to climb onto the table and lower her hips onto his. "Show me what you got hero." She whispered this in his ear as she ground her froth into his groin slowly, his dick rising and pressing in between her legs.<br/>
She began to slowly release his restraints as she climbed off the table, licking her lips as she went. Once the last restraint was undone, Flash kept up from the table and sped around behind Dianna.<br/>
Cupping her perfect tits and squeezing, he placed his mouth me t to her ear and with his hot breath and deep voice he whispered, " Now for the real fun princess."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos Are Welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>